A Winter's Breeze
by Inu-Luna of the Moon
Summary: Just like his father Sesshoumaru seemed to muse. He had to find Rin and that woman that seems to always attract trouble. (also by me, InuLuna Of The Moon, on dokuga)


A Winter's Breeze

**Summary: **Just like his father Sesshoumaru seemed to muse. He just had to find Rin and that woman that seems to always attract trouble.

**AN: **I couldn't resist. It just popped in my head on Jan. 25, 2012 Tell me if I should even bother writing more! Also I have this story on Dokuga. Under my other InuLuna Of The Moon.

Ch. 1 The Touch of Snow

It began late in the evening. The cold chill that had been settling in an almost still wind for several days suddenly broke with a flurry. Small drops of rain freezing before it touched the earth. A light flake drifted down to a tensed figure. Landing on heated skin of a soft hew. The males eyes narrowed as he watched it pick up. The sword Bakusaiga grasped tightly in his clawed hand. It was a night similar to this one that triggered a memory. His fathers saddened tone of inquiry "Do you have some one to protect Sesshoumaru?" Even after his sires death his words rallied against his doctrine that he grew up with. The late Inu No Tashio's oldest son started at the full moon in contemplative silence. Scoffing before turning around Sesshoumaru began to run. His lips moving to fast for human ears to hear his statement. "Ridiculous." Yet deep down a younger picture of his faithful ward Rin appeared. Scared for his safety even when she was the one in trouble her scent wafted to his nose.

Seconds later a woman's defiant yell reached his ears. His heart quickened. 'The miko…' He thought airily. She had given up her only way to her home to save Rin's life in the last attack. Even had the audacity to reprimand him about the girls care when she had gotten ill the year before. Now this. He growled out loud scaring what was left of the birds and wild life around him. His half brother Inuyasha was going to get a mouth full for this. The miko Kagome was taken right under his callous eye by a descendent of that blasted dragon Ryukotsusei. That Raidyn better keep his scales off her and Rin.

He leveled a glare as he lowered down to the dried up ravine. The mountains towering around it with sparsely vegetation and rich soil shadowed them with abandon. Not much of the moon's rays or darkness hindered his sight. Easily spotting long black hair waving with the renewed wind and snow. Belonging to a slightly crouched form of a woman ready to defend the person behind her at a seconds notice. His little girl huddled at the bottom of a spruce trees base, shaking from the weather. The cold finally getting to her. Across them an irritated dragon hissed. Hot flames sending small sparks at his feet. With a long scaled tail that whacked the ground as he yelled. "Where did you put it?" Sesshoumaru immediately appeared before the miko.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her once angered brown eyes softened in surprise as she started at his back. White strands of hair and a glimpse of the pristine kimono swayed. Unconsciously her posture relaxed and she straitened. Poor Rin could barely say his name between clattering teeth.

"Kagome keep Rin warm." He inclined his head toward them in greeting before paying attention to the dragon. Noting that he had several scorch marks on his side caused the demon lord to grace him with a rare half smile. 'The miko did well.' He thought in amusement.

The deep growl at his appearance reverberated in the clearing. "Sesshoumaru." Raidyn seethed. Not bothering with formalities. "That wench of yours stole an egg."

"I don't know what your talking about. We didn't steal anything." Kagome fumed. First, off Rin wanted to take a late bath in the springs because she couldn't sleep. Then, she had heard her startled scream and Kagome had run to her only to dodge a dragons claws and picked up the girl to escape. Just to be picked up anyway and flown who knows where for how long and dropped onto the ground. Tired from the journey for the 12 or so hours, well into the night. At the first chance Kagome had attacked to keep him at bay. Again, he kept on rudely accusing them of stealing.

Inspecting the two humans with a glance Sesshoumaru was temped to strangle the dragon. "Lord Raidyn I believe they do not have your egg. If you wish to continue with your behavior I will have to retaliate. For you have taken my ward and Shikon No Miko as members of the Inu clan's pack with out good enough reason."

The dragon didn't like his options. Deciding instead to revert to his humanoid form. Violate eyes and gold hair tied into a high pony tail Raidyn quickly put his hands inside his black haori. "I can smell it on her. So help me dog demon if I come back to find it on her person within one years time I stake claim for punishment."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he watched the demon leave. 'How dare that hatchling threaten my pack.' A tentative hand that touched his arm shook him out of his reverie of killing the dragon. Worry clearly evident on the woman's features. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome intoned. Holding Rin close to her body. Even more snow began to fall if it were possible causing a blizzard to run rampant. Letting go of his anger his tail absentmindedly wrapped around them to keep them warm. Silently he flew to the nearest shelter he remembered seeing. The cave on the out side looked small but when he walked near it he could tell it was spacious inside. Ducking his head as he went in. The smell of damp rocks and some moss pervaded the area. 'It will do for now.' He thought. Flaring out his youki to seal the entrance and warn off any nuisance's. "We'll stay here till the storm lets up."

His smooth voice in the quiet made Kagome jump. She looked at her feet in embarrassment. "Um… Sesshoumaru, could we… that is. Sleep next to you? It's too cold."

He gracefully sat down on the cave floor patting the spot next to him. Rin grinned and instantly curled against his side. A little bit hesitant Kagome followed soon after but choose his other side. His tail wrapped around the two onna's. putting an arm over each one to help keep the chill away. He ordered them to rest. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

She pulled out a small blue rock the size of a chicken egg. "I found this earlier. Is this what that youkai was looking for?"

He looked at it in surprise. "No, Rin that is something different. Keep it with you till it hatches."

Rin smiled at him and snuggled into his fur. "Good night Sesshoumaru-sama."

It was as if he had never even needed the ice structure he made around his true self to keep these odd humans out. He waited till both of them fell asleep. Looking down at their sleeping bodies and hearing their content sighs. For the first time in a while he leaned against the wall bringing them closer to him. Just like that his heart melted for the two at their peaceful expression. He let out a low hum like purr in content.


End file.
